Sinester zorroark
Walking around the mall all day, I finally sit down to a bench with Lisa, hands covering my face,whimpering. "It's no good Lisa!" I shouted. "We'll never find a way to get Zorua and Zoroark! We'll never complete our PokeDexes!" Lisa sighed and gave me a hug. "Hey Christina,calm down and stop crying. We still got one more game store to get the Action Replay code for Black and White Version,don't worry!" "And what if they don't have the code either?" I retorted, frowning. "Then we'll find it on the Internet. No big deal." Lisa shrugged."Come on!"She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me in the store. We ran to a store guy and talked to him. "Excuse me sir!" Lisa said. "Can you tell us the code for Black and White Version?" I asked. "Uhh sure,what code do you need?" The guy said. "We need the code for Zorua and Zoroark event." I explained, and I could have sworn that he paled. "W-Well umm.." The guy wrote the code on two pieces of paper and handed them to us. "Here ya go. Have fun," he said coldly, scratching the back of his neck. I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. We thanked him and got out of the shop. "See?" Lisa said smiling. "We got the code for Zorua and Zoroark and for free! Nothing happened!" "I don't know Lissy." I said, dumbfounded. "This was a little odd wasn't it?" "Forget it!" Lisa yelled cheerfully. "We'll complete our PokeDexes! Let's go get something to eat and go shopping!" "Fine." -------------- I returned home about 8:30 pm. Lisa was crazy about shopping. She forced me buy four jeans,a purse and three jumpers. That girl was crazy. "Hi Christi!" My mum greeted me."How went the shopping spree?" "Okay I guess," I replied and went upstairs to play my Black Version. I was excited,even though I had a feeling that I shouldn't enter the code. Anyways,I entered the code in the Action Replay and shoved it into my DS. When I was done,I started playing Black Version. The game started normally, with the Reshiram crying on the starting screen,and I chose my saved file,which I had completed 100 hours spending on it,in order to catch 'em all.For now, I was successful. I had captured almost every Pokemon, but I was missing Zorua and Zoroark. I flew to the building in Castelia City which Zorua can be received,but I only saw the little girl who tells the 'boy' a story. I walked over it and I talked to her. "That's strange." She said. "When I told the boy a story about Zoroark, he stormed off...what could happened?" I ran out of the building, just to see the boy outside waiting for me. "....Follow me." He said,and he walked away,my character following behind him. We walked for a while,until we reached a forest that wasn't in the Unova Map. The forest was called "Zoroark's Palace". This name was a bit weird, why would a forest be called that? "This is my home. You'll talk with my mother now," He said. Then he turned around and left. I teleported to a dark place,where a Zoroark sprite was standing.It walked over and faced me. "You dare to disturb the peace of my palace, girl?Then I'll have to punish you. Or maybe not.I'll let you go now,but if you dare to go to my son's place and ruin the plans I've got there,I'll have no mercy at you!!" The Zoroark lectured, and I teleported back to Castelia City. I quirked my eyebrow in confusion. "The event wasn't supposed to be like that!" I exclaimed. "This is a wrong code..." My daring nature as well my enthusiasm blended together and were screaming at me to go to the Zorua building and see what happens. I followed my head's voice and ran to the building. If only I hadn't... I entered inside, just to see no one.I noticed some papers and I went to check them. "These papers seem to be interesting..." The game informed. "Want to read them?" "YES/NO" I pressed YES, and the game started reading. "Dear son, I finally found out how to take over the world and extinguish the humans.A girl which I heard is the Champion,is the 'pillar' of humans.She is the most glorious human in the entire world. I will destroy her, by crushing her very soul. I'll manage to do this by creating herself. An illusion of her will be created and sent to kill her body and steal her spirit. You'll ask, what if I fail? Then, I'll face her personally. She shall not escape her fate. Don't worry Zorua, Mommy has everything under control. Then the world will belong to me and you... Love, Mommy Zoroark" So the Zoroark planned to kill me. Hah, no way I'd let her. "I will handle her by myself." I thought. Then the elevator door opened and...the boy Zorua had transformed into appeared,with an exclamation mark above his head. "You...You read my mom's plans! Wait,and she'll show you!" Zorua screamed,and disappeared. The floor faded to pitch black and started swirling,like those holes in the Relic Castle that sucked you inside them. My character, Anna, got also sucked inside,and the screen faded to black. When the screen came back to its normal colors,I was in a black castle, which looked like a maze. Thank god, it was an easy one and I found my way immediately. I started giggling, the game was ridiculous, and there was nothing scary. Until then. Anna reached the Zoroark which was standing on her throne. " So you messed with my plans for taking over the world,huh?" she shouted. "Yes I did," I proudly smirked. "Wipe that stupid cocky smirk of your face,girl.There's nothing to be proud of!" Zoroark growled,and I flinched in surprise. How did a bunch of pixels knew that I was smirking? "I will end your life,dear Anna.Look here!" A cutscene showed Zoroark concentrating its powers.Its aura turned black and purple,then it flew directly next to her.The aura started swirling as it slowly formed a silhouette similar to my character. When the aura stopped,a girl same to Anna appeared,but she was completely aqua blue and she had a raged snarl plastered across her face. The cutscene stopped,and Zoroark started talking again. "Anna,this is an illusion of you! Meet Ann, and like I said, she's your illusion. Let's see how you will fare against her terrifying strength!" Zoroark screeched, and a battle begun. At this point,I wanted to turn off the game and go to sleep,since I was unnerved as hell,but something inside me kept me staring at the screen. Before the battle,it was complete silence. But the battle theme was the Celestial Tower theme reversed and slowed down. The theme had a very creepy tone inside it, not to mention that it was missing certain melodies. "Zoroark wants to battle!" The game declared. "Zoroark sent out Ann!" Ann's sprite flashed on the opposite battle place.Her sprite had the same clothing, hairstyle, and pose like Anna, but the whole of her was aqua blue and was growling at me. Anna decided to battle her own illusion. I checked her moves. She had a choice of "Punch,Slap,Kick and Bite." I went with the Punch option. "Anna used Punch!" "The illusion became thin air and avoided the hit!" I nearly fell off my bed when I saw this. The illusion disappeared? How can this happen? Clearly impossible! "Ann used Soul Crusher!" There was no animation of this,it just hit Anna. Her health bar went down,but it still was at the green zone. I tried with the Slap option,the kick option and the bite option. Ann still avoided all attacks,and slowly taking down my health until I had 1 HP left. I hit the "Fight" button but it said: "You can't do anything else" Ann found the chance to end my character. "Ann used Knife Stab!" Something which was looking like a knife blade went through Anna,and lots of blood was spilled on Ann's sprite. "Anna was stabbed!" "Anna was murdered!" The game declared. The screen faded to black. I felt so scared that I was hugging my Pikachu pillow that I had sewn by myself. Zoroark and Ann appeared in the screen,smirking. Ann was still covered with Anna's blood. "See Anna?" Zoroark said."You can't land a hit on your illusion. You know why? She's an illusion and illusions can't be hit. That happens when you mess with me, Sinister Zoroark! Rest In Horror,Anna,and I hope you rot!" she screeched. The screen faded to black,and the game was turned off. I threw away my DS and brought my knees into my chest,trembling in fear. A few weeks ago,I picked up that cartridge and put it on my DS. "The save file has been corrupted.The game can be played. However,all progress you've made has been lost due to a Zoroark..." Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked game Category:Gameshark